


Craving

by Rose_Verte



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, some light d/s themes if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Verte/pseuds/Rose_Verte
Summary: These weren’t, of course, exactly idle thoughts that popped into his head when he suddenly and very vividly imagined having sex with Taako.  He knew what it was like to have sex with Taako (very, very good). He hadhadsex with Taako. He had had sex with Taakooftenin many different, equally exquisite ways.Just maybe, if he was being honest with himself, not as often as he would have liked.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 115





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Fandom_grandma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_grandma) for some moral, and editorial support on this one.

It had been a long time since Kravitz had manifested his mortal body regularly and he’d forgotten some of its quirks and needs until confronted with them upon establishing a regular routine to visit Taako. He was, for instance, often suddenly and ravenously hungry, as if upon taking a form that was such an accurate facsimile of a body that had needed food to survive his spirit was trying to quickly make up for all the calories it hadn’t collected since the last time it had manifested that way. 

Luckily that was a desire that was easily sated by Taako, who had taken to keeping a stock of fresh baked goods to present his boyfriend with upon arrival at his doorstep. His inexplicable bouts of exhaustion, too, were something Taako seemed to take in stride and more than once he found himself wrapped in a blanket with a soft pillow on the couch, or bed or chair or _floor_ having presumably been napping for some time. 

But then there was the other thing. It hadn’t taken long for Kravitz to find that upon taking bodily form and appearing before Taako, he would inevitably and almost embarrassingly quickly become at least some degree of aroused. This shouldn’t have been a surprise, of course. If he hadn’t run into this particular problem frequently in the past, it was easy to see why the situation was different now. Not only was Taako sexy, (outrageously so, without even trying) but there had rarely been a time in his past, even his mortal one, that he’d spent such frequent time with someone he was not only incredibly physically attracted to but emotionally attached to as well. A smile or a wink could do him in, not to mention the flash of skin if he reached for something on a high shelf or the soft feel of his hair when he put his head on his shoulder. 

These weren’t, of course, exactly idle thoughts that popped into his head when he suddenly and very vividly imagined having sex with Taako. He knew what it was like to have sex with Taako (very, very good). He had _had_ sex with Taako. He had had sex with Taako _often_ in many different, equally exquisite ways. 

Just maybe, if he was being honest with himself, not as often as he would have liked. 

Here was the thing Kravitz had discovered in the past few months since their lives had normalized as they tried to establish a routine for their relationship. Taako worked just a little differently than he did when it came to physical affection.

For instance, if Kravitz showed up after being away for a while (which was unfortunately frequent), Taako, though always happy to see him, didn’t seem overly eager to touch him at all. It was perhaps a habit he’d developed from the beginning of their courtship when he had less control over the temperature of his skin, but for whatever the reason, cuddly!Taako didn’t usually manifest until at least a half an hour after he’d arrived. And DTF!Taako usually took a good deal longer. Hours, even days could pass before Taako indicated interest in physical intimacy. 

And this was fine, obviously. What he had from Taako was more than enough. It was overwhelming to process sometimes, after so many years of the cold, that he could come home to someone he loved, who smiled at him like that and proceeded to feed, hold and fuck him. It hardly mattered that those things didn’t happen in his preferred order. It was incredible that they happened at all. And if he could change anything else about his body, which had so pleasantly begun to warm based on Taako’s needs, it would be to maybe adopt a rhythm more similar to that of his lover. He was pretty sure he could shut down his desires completely if he needed to, but he was hesitant to do that, his desires were a part of himself that he’d only recently rediscovered and a part that gratifyingly, Taako seemed to appreciate. Just not right away when he rifted into the living room. 

So, obviously, Kravitz tended to let Taako make the first move. It saved embarrassment for both of them. 

That night however, Kravitz, home almost seven hours later than he’d intended to be due to an overzealous but ultimately low threat necromantic cult, was trying his best not to think about any of that. He was trying hard just to think about how much he missed Taako the last few days and how he was sure he’d prepared them an exquisite brunch to mark the end of a long and tedious job and not how it was past dinner time now and how he wanted nothing more than to peel his clothes off and sink into Taako, not breaking contact with a single part of him until they were both thoroughly satisfied with each other and then something like devour an ice cold plate of brunch food before crashing for the next ten hours. 

But it wasn’t easy when he came home to, instead of a happy, busy Taako teasing him between tasks while he adjusted to his physical presence again, a dark hallway and Taako with one eye open under his favorite blanket on the couch. 

“‘Zat you, Krav?” Taako sat up groggily. “Fucking, what time is it? This is more than an hour late, my man. You hungry?” 

“Not really.” Kravitz lied, on the couch in a moment and wrapping a tentative arm around his boyfriend which, after a beat, he leaned into. “I’m so sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to make you wait up.” 

Taako snorted but allowed himself to be laid down again and Kravitz to wrap him tighter in something like a spoon. “I always wait up for you, doofus.” 

He did, Kravitz knew that. Taako’s jokey, flitting energy when he came home was, among other things, holdover from a hard to break belief that when people left him they didn’t come back. 

And as for finding on the couch like this, well. 

“Were you sleeping?” 

“What do you think, slugger?” 

The thing with Taako and sleep was that he didn’t need it. He could meditate into a restful trance. But getting into it with the core of himself enough to quiet his thoughts and meditate for rest wasn’t exactly his bag. He preferred sleeping when it came down to it, because he could dress it up with expensive bedding and designer sleepwear and sometimes trick himself into shutting down for a few hours. But the deep secret that Kravitz found out once he and Taako started effectively cohabitating was that he wasn’t great at that either and was simply used to spending most of his time sleep deprived and annoyed about it. 

He did better when Kravitz was with him, he was pleased to note. But it was still a problem. 

So if, lying on the couch, not quite sleeping and worried about his boyfriend at 9pm was what Taako had been doing this evening, far be it from Kravitz to suggest a change of location. 

He kicked his shoes off quickly and held Taako closer, kissing the top of his head gently, intent on offering comfort but cautious, as always, of his boundaries.

That didn’t seem to be an issue at the moment. Instead of drawing away politely as he might have on other nights, Taako sighed softly, low in his throat and snuggled closer. 

Kravitz’s throat went dry. Goddess, he was so…

Anyway. 

“Close your eyes, love.” He kissed the top of his head again. “I’m here.” And then after a beat. “I missed you.” He had. He always missed Taako but this had been an unexpectedly long mission, lasting nearly a day longer than it should have. Sometimes, in idle moments, he day dreamed about himself and Taako working together the way he did with Barry and Lup. He didn’t really want that life for Taako, it wasn’t something he would wish on anyone who had other choices. But it would be nice to see him during work hours, such as they were. 

“I missed you too.” Taako confessed. And then. “Missed you a lot.” And he shifted his body, slowly, almost achingly so, until his perfect ass was flush against Kravitz’s crotch and Kravitz’s mind went suddenly and totally blank. 

But not for long. He pulled Taako closer and kissed him not on the head now, but softly on his neck trailing up toward his ear and was rewarded with another delightful sound as he squirmed into place. 

Yeah, that was. A signal he could read pretty well. Still. He pressed another kiss below Taako’s ear, continuing in a lower tone.

“Was this something you missed, Taako? Me touching you?” 

“Mmm.” Taako backed into him again and rolled his head back, exposing more of his neck.

Another good sign. But not as committal as he would have liked. 

He closed his eyes and willed his breath to warm before exhaling slowly, right below his ear. Just how Taako liked it. 

“I was late and you were lonely.” He let his hand linger at the brim of Taako’s shirt for a moment before pulling it up just enough to graze his exposed stomach. Taako was still leaning into it, his body seemingly relaxed except for his breathing. But he was still quiet. So. 

“Did you touch yourself while you were thinking of me?” 

Taako snorted and for a moment Kravitz feared the spell was broken. But then. 

“What, you don’t jerk it to me when it’s been a minute?” 

Kravitz laughed too. He felt...light, giddy almost. It reminded him of the first night they’d been together so many months ago. But different, also. He knew Taako better now. He knew what opening up like this, even as a joke, meant for him. 

“I don’t have...blood most of the time I’m away from you, Taako. Much less a dick.”

Taako snorted again. “Fair enough.” 

A pause, then. 

“Well, I do. And I mean, I couldn’t sleep. What the hell else was I supposed to try? Warm milk? No, thank you.”

Kravitz hesitated for just a moment. It was a deflection, sure. But did that mean Taako didn’t want to continue? Time to be direct, then. 

He let his finger dip just below his waistband. Taako’s breath hitched

“How about I help out, then? Getting you to sleep, I mean.” 

“I wish you fucking would.” 

Kravitz had Taako’s pants down with one swift tug and had a hand wrapped around his (already half hard) dick in another moment. He started with slow, steady strokes, still pressed close behind Taako and kissing him intermittently up and down his neck. 

“ _Krav_ ” Taako let out a groan. “I...fuck.” 

“That’s the idea.” 

Taako snorted again. “Stupid. You’re-” His breath hitched again. “Unf. Yeah, like that...but. Faster. Fuck.” 

Deferential as ever, Kravitz increased the speed of his strokes significantly and was rewarded by Taako’s speech being cut off completely in favor of grunts and curses. He loved hearing him like this. So unrestrained, so wrapped up in the moment. He pressed his own hardness closer, enjoyed some much needed friction as Taako’s movements increased. 

Until. 

“W-wait. Kravitz. Shit.” 

He stopped abruptly, grateful he hadn’t let himself get too carried away yet if there was a problem. “What’s...what is it love?” 

“You should…” He adjusted himself against Kravitz again.

Ah. Not a problem, then. Kravitz felt himself smile. “I should what?” 

Taako let out a groan of frustration this time and turned his head so his eyes, clear blue and beautiful and very awake by this point were on his.

“Fuck me. Is that clear enough?”

It was. He was full on grinning as he kissed him. “If you insist.” 

A quick cantrip had his fingers slick and he started with his pointer, slipping inside Taako with relative ease as he let out a soft hiss. 

“That ok, love?” 

Taako nodded and kept his eyes on his for a moment before turning away again while Kravitz worked his insides. It was another moment before he whispered “Yeah, good...I can take another.” 

Two fingers took a few more moments for Taako to adjust to, but it wasn’t long before he choked out. “Still good, babe. More.”

Three fingers then and Taako groaning in such a sexy way that the sound seemed to travel directly to Kravitz’ own dick, making his own hardness almost impossible to ignore. 

“Taako?” 

“...yeah.” He sounded faraway, like he was coming out of a trance. “I’m good. I just...mm. Yeah. It’s. I’m good. Go on. I want you now. Give me… _you_.” 

Goddess, did he love hearing that. He slipped the waistband of his own pants down, almost laughing again with the realization that he’d been fully dressed up until this point. 

And then he was inside Taako and there was no more time for laughing, because he was warm and tight and _home_. 

He let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. 

“Fuck.” 

“That’s the-”

A quick thrust ended Taako’s shameless attempt to steal his line. 

“Jeezy creezy.” Taako’s voice was ragged now. Kravitz didn’t think either of them were going to break any records for stamina tonight.

He kissed his ear again, a little smugly. 

“Keep going?” 

“Yeah, I’m…” He sounded far off again, struggling for words. It was almost more than that Kravitz could handle. He started fucking him in earnest but tried to control the speed and depth as best he could. Let this last a little longer, please. The moment was too perfect to waste. 

“C-can you…?” Taako seemed to have regained a bit of his voice at last. 

It took Kravitz a moment to know what he meant, so swept up was he in the slowly increasing rhythm. 

“Oh, yes, I...sorry, love.” 

He wrapped his still slick hand around Taako and resumed his ministrations. He tried to keep the pace in time with his thrusts but Taako’s hips were demanding speed now and he could feel the finish line fast approaching for himself as well.

“Krav...I…” Taako was wrecked now, his voice broken as he turned to face him again. His eyes were wild as he grasped vaguely at Kravitz’s face with one of his hands, trying to pull him somehow, impossibly closer. “I’m almost…

“Yeah, me too.” He fucked him harder now, faster. Taako was gripping his hair, pulling it maybe. He could barely tell what was going on at this point except the half formed thoughts of _Taako, Taako, Taako_ until the elf himself stopped suddenly and shuddered, coming with a wordless cry and making a mess of not only Kravitz’s hand but much of the couch as well, which was enough to do him in and he came a moment later, biting down hard at the juncture between Taako’s neck and shoulder as he cried out again, though softer, still shaking from after shocks. 

There was quiet then as Kravitz pulled him to his chest and kissed him where he had bitten him in what would have been a rather chaste cuddle at this point if he weren’t still inside him. He let his breathing slow and his mind wander, his thoughts not much more coherent than the _Taako, Taako, Taako_ of before, but beginning to amount to clearer ideas, such as-

“Love you, Krav.” Taako mumbled before separating their bodies so he could roll over onto his boyfriend’s chest and then kiss him there, right in the center of his still not removed dress shirt where his heart would be. 

That was the other thing about Taako and sex. He (usually) took a while to get in the mood for it, but once it was on he was surprisingly sappy about the whole thing. 

“I love you, too.” Kravitz kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes, silently thanking the Raven Queen or Istus or whoever, once again, that he’d been allowed a second chance at the kind of life, and love, he’d always wanted. 

Things weren’t quiet for long, though. 

“I can hear your stomach growling.” 

“Can you?” 

“Yes, and let me just say. Love that you lied about being hungry. You know, I’m only the person you love. No need to be honest with _me_ about how you’re feeling.” He glanced down to see Taako glaring up at him but without any heat behind it.

“Quite the betrayal on my part.”

“Hell yeah it was. Can’t have the other Avatars of Death thinking I don’t feed you.” Taako pulled himself up into a sitting position, or tried to. Kravitz had him back against his chest in a moment. 

“No need for that. I can always…” He concentrated for a moment and willed the growling to stop, letting the unbidden desire go dormant for the time being. 

“KRAVITZ!” Taako sat up forcefully now and the playful teasing was gone from his tone. “Did you just-? You can’t...I don’t _want_ you to turn parts of yourself off when you’re with me! That was not the point of this!”

The point of…? 

Kravitz sat up too. His heart felt heavy all of sudden. “Taako, were you trying to...get yourself _ready_ for me? I thought... you couldn’t sleep?” 

Taako had reddened and turned away. “Yeah, well. An elf can be attempting more than one thing at a time, it turns out. Timing is difficult when said elf’s boyfriend doesn’t exactly have regular working hours.” 

“Baby.” Kravitz put a hand on his, tentatively. Taako turned back now, having regained some of his composure. 

“You know, this is the kind of thing most guys would be like, flattered by.” 

“I am.” Kravitz reassured him quickly. “I just...look, you don’t want me to have to turn anything off for you. But the last thing I want is for you to have to...force anything on for me.” 

“Metaphor’s kinda getting away from you there, babe.” Taako sighed and looked away again. “Look, let’s get one thing straight. I’m never one to do shit I’m not comfortable with, least of all with you. I just thought you might like it if I...you know. Sped up the process a little. Newsflash, I like making you happy, dude. Like really like, like I get off on it. And just now? You were really, really happy. So don’t make it into some kinda...weird thing, OK? We’re...I know we’re different. But I’m good with what you’re laying down and as long as you’re feeling likewise, we’re golden.”

He eyed him again, hesitantly. 

It was so much. Sometimes with Taako, when he really let himself feel it, it was almost too much. 

“I am. We are. Taako, I...everything you’ve given me. I wouldn’t change any of it. I wouldn’t change any of _you.”_

Taako was quiet for just a moment and seemed to take that in before giving him a half smile and joking. “Yeah well, check in with me on that after we’ve known each other for a century of two.” He patted Kravitz’s arm. “Come on then, let me up. Food’s not going to reheat itself.” 

Kravitz shook his head, a smile creeping up on him as well. “I’m perfectly capable of using a Fantasy Microwave. You can rest.” 

“I’m sorry, it sounded very much like you said you were going to _nuke_ my _art._ ”

“Ah, you misheard. I said Fantasy Oven.” 

“That’s just a regular oven, friend.” He shot back, but he seemed satisfied enough to lay down again and close his eyes so Kravitz kissed his forehead and gave him another fond look before heading into the kitchen. 

He had sliced himself half a quiche and was considering what a little magical assistance vis a vis cooking time would do to the quality of the meal when he heard, from the living room-

“Are you going to eat at the table?” 

Kravitz rolled his eyes, though his overall look was still fond. 

“Are you sleeping?” 

There was no response at first and he returned to the food with a chuckle, but a few moments later (maybe less than was technically needed) when Kravitz started towards the dining room with a packed plate that he heard a soft-

“I mean, the couch is already filthy. It’s already gonna take a cantrip or ten to make it right, so you don’t have to bother. If you don’t want to.” 

And so he changed course, planting his haul on the coffee table and kissing his boyfriend one more time with a firm admonishment that he should “Go to _sleep_ , Taako.” 

It was, all in all, one of the nicest nights he could ever remember. 

And there were only nicer to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to put a label on what's going on with Taako's sexuality here since the fic is from Kravitz's perspective. I'm comfortable with it being interpreted a few different ways. The important thing is, of course, that both parties are enthusiastically consenting to what's going on. 
> 
> That said, please leave kudos or comment if you enjoyed this fic, it absolutely makes my day. Especially this, well. I don't have the most experience writing explicit content so I'm a little nervous about the reception. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> With that said, thank you for reading and stay safe!


End file.
